


Thinking of you

by jessthesohodoll



Series: post 6x02 melt down [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's tought after he met Kurt at Scandal with Dave in 6x02</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of you

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

 

Seeing you was a mistake Kurt. I was trying to move on, as I thought you did.

I get it on well with Dave, really. But every time I say it, I'm lying to myself.

My place will always be next to you.

 

_You said move on_

_Where do i go?_

_I guess second best is all I will know_

 

I said I will never forgive you, but you don’t  know how many times I gave myself a hypocrite alone.

You said that we are too young to get married, and you don’t know how I tried the find the true meaning behind those words.

_Couse When i'me with him i'm thinking of you_

_What you would do_

_If you where the one who I was spending the night_

_Oh, I wish That I was looking into your eyes_

 

Because  yes, in every second, in every single moment, I think of you. Every kiss reminds me of the taste of your lips. His every word reminds me of you.

Why is it so hard for me to let you go?

 

_You are like an Indian summer in the middle of the winter_

_Like an hard candy with a surprise center_

_How do I got better once I've had the best_

_You say there's tones of fish in the water_

_I know I will test the water._

 

I saw it as something break inside of you when I said those words.

"I'm seeing someone"

When you ran away I knew what you were going to do

You don’t know how much I’ve wanted to break down that door and make you crying in my arms.

 

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth._

_He pulled me in and I was disgusted with myself._

 

Dave is all too patient with me. The returning trip by Scandal was nothing short of ankward. He leaned to kiss me, but I ran away without even greet him.

Not like that, not after I saw you fall apart because of me.

Once again.

 

_You are the best and yes I do regret_

_How could let myself let you go_

_Now the lessons learned_

_I touched it I was burned_

_Oh, I think you Should Know_

 

Dave is not even remotely like you. Sometimes I don’t even know why I'm wasting my time with him. But he was nice with me, and I felt so alone Kurt.

And we all know what happens when I feel so alone.

 

_'Cause when I'm with him, I'm thinking of you_

_What you would do_

_If you where the one who was spending the night_

_Oh I Wish That I was looking in to your eyes_

 

I came close to that door Kurt. I apologized to Dave and said I had to go to the bathroom.

I was there for God  know how much, I felt your tears through the door.

I was about to open it, I had my hand on the doorknob, but then I left.

As I always do.

 

_Oh, will not you walk trough_

_And bust in the door and take me away?_

_Oh, no more mistake_

_'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay_

 

I had so many dreams Kurt. All broken with those words.

I love you, I will never stop doing it.

I just hope it’s not too late for us.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> as I said, these two os were written when I was not emotionally stable after the 6x01 and 6x02
> 
> soon I will publish a series os with all Future fic full of fluff, because, as I wrote in a way all too angst for my taste, somehow I had to overcome.
> 
> The song is obviously "Thinking of you" by the immense Katy Perry, as well, to make happy my Blainy-days
> 
>  
> 
> A kiss and I hope to come back very soon in this "side"
> 
> * Jumps in the Marvel universe with a pike dive *


End file.
